


A Good Partner Is Hard To Find

by Afoolforatook



Series: An Anthology of Affection [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Teasing, the kids make fun of the old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: A good partner is hard to find.But when you do, oooooh boy, when you do.-------Part 10Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.One prompt a day. Under 1500 words (or close to it).
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: An Anthology of Affection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	A Good Partner Is Hard To Find

**Author's Note:**

> So, didn't really match the prompt for today. It just morphed into something different. So we'll say this was an added prompt and move that one for later.

Prompt 10 (revised) - Surprising the other to get them flustered.

A Good Partner Is Hard To Find

\-----------------

Qrow was already seated with the kids when Clover walked into the dining hall for lunch.

He slid into a spot next to his partner, grinning as he caught the last bits of a playful argument between the older huntsman and the group of teens.

“That’s not fair, that was one time and you weren’t even born yet! That’s your dad telling stories and blowing things out of proportion.” Qrow grumbled, squinting at Yang in mock annoyance before turning to greet Clover.

“Hey there, Lucky Charm. Have a fun meeting?” He smirked, taking one last swig from the glass of juice by his empty plate.

Clover rolled his eyes but smiled. “It was perfectly fine, thank you. I’m sure Ironwood would value your input if you’d like to join us one of these days.”

Qrow scoffed. “Really, you’re sure about that huh?”

Clover caught Qrow’s eyes as he lowered his fork, speaking before taking a bite.

“He did make you my partner.” He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Qrow’s response. Before Qrow could open his mouth though he continued, anticipating his possible rebuttal.

“And no, not so I could ‘keep you in check’, so don’t start.” he lulled, smirking as he finally took his bite.

There was an amused snicker and ‘ooooooh’ from the other side of the table. And Qrow just caught his eldest niece whispering something to Blake about there finally being someone else around to call him out on his bullshit. He shot her a soft glare before returning to his partner.

“Well, maybe one day I will, and we’ll see how quickly he regrets the decision.”

Clover just kept eating, not looking at Qrow as he spoke. “Well his isn’t the opinion that matters there, anymore. And Brothers know I haven’t regretted it for a moment.” He flicks his eyes to the side, giving Qrow a tiny wink, automatically eliciting a chorus of stifled giggles.

Qrow flushed for a moment before shaking it off and starting to gather his dishes.

“Don’t you kids have training to get to?” He asked smoothly, looking over at Ruby.

Her eyes grew wide. “Right! Harriet said she’d help me with my semblance after the meeting was over!” she gathered her things quickly and tugged at Weiss’s sleeve for here to follow.

The older girl sighed and followed suit, the rest of the group right behind her.

“See you, Uncle Qrow! See you, Clover!” Ruby called over her shoulder as they left the hall.

They sat in silence for a minute, Qrow twirling his empty cup on its edge absentmindedly. Finally, he spoke, though not looking over at the man at his side.

“Thanks… For what you said… About not regretting…” He trailed off, long fingers tapping the cool glass.

He stiffened for a moment when he felt Clover carefully take his hand, but easily settled, smiling slightly at the soft squeeze.

“Of course. I meant it. There’s no one else I’d rather have at my side…” He paused, taking a moment to think before gently pulling his thumb across the back of Qrow’s hand and squeezing again. “In the field or otherwise.”

He smiled with a warm fondness at Qrow, who finally met his gaze.

“Despite what you may think, you’re an amazing partner, Qrow. I couldn’t ask for anything better.” His voice had turned to his usual, kind but firm tone, and Qrow knew that any argument would be abruptly shut down.

So he just chuckled, returning the pressure on his hand. “Damn, Boy Scout, you sure know how to woo a guy, huh?”

Clover preened. “Does that mean it’s working?”

Qrow’s face turned bright red and he pulled his hand away, patting Clover’s awkwardly as he stacked his dishes and began to stand.

“Well, uh… you... You’re not such a bad partner either there, Ebi… so… thanks.” He fumbled as he straightened from his seat.

Qrow paused for a moment, the flush on his cheeks still evident but settling. Then the slightest twinge tugged at his lips as he decided something.

He reached out, picking up his dishes, but also leaned over towards the Ace Ops leader, who had raised his sandwich, about to take another bite.

He brushed the slightest kiss to Clover’s temple as he whispered, his voice smokey and grin audible.

“But yeah, Cloves. It’s working.”

And then Qrow turned on his heels and left the room.

As he passed through the door, Yang slid past him, heading back to their table and grabbing her forgotten scroll from her seat.

She paused before she left, repressing a chuckle as she caught sight of Clover; cheeks bright red and eyes wide, still looking after Qrow.

“Hey, Clover? Think you got a bit of your napkin there…” She prodded, trying not to sound smug.

Clover looked down, realizing he’d accidentally picked up his napkin with his sandwich and taken a bite without realizing; a small bit of white material stuck to his lip. He brushed it off, trying not to fumble (and failing).

Yang smirked and walked away, spinning and taking a few steps backward as she gave a playful mock salute to the still flustered man.

“Keep up the good work, there, soldier.” She laughed, giving an exaggerated wink, and then rushed out the door, leaving Clover to collect his thoughts by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10!!! 
> 
> 1/5 way through the original prompt list!! (holy shit I've set myself up for a lot here, huh??)
> 
> Another short one, that I could have revised to actually make fit today's original prompt (A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.)
> 
> Also, bonus points if you know what the title references. 
> 
> \--------------  
> There were 50 prompts originally, but I've already thought of a few more. Also had multiple ideas for a few, which is why some might be listed as chapter 1, with a future version of the prompt coming later.
> 
> Might not end up sticking strictly to the daily thing, but I'll do my best. Either way, here's an ongoing series of little moments.
> 
> Original prompt list - https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> Might edit here and there later, but the goal here was to just finish something, even if it's not perfectly polished.


End file.
